Şablon:Skill/schema
Schema The unnamed parameter } is expected to be the name of whatever presentation template will be used to select, layout and format data for any specified skill. Some presentations allow for or expect a second unnamed parameter - see Usage below. The order of parameter=value pairs is not critical. Unused parameters may be deleted or left as place holders in case planned 3rd jobs can use them. Do not leave the description text after the equals sign or it will be treated as a value. ;Known to be not applicable to this skill: Just leave the line blank after the equals sign. ;Unknown data values: Enter a question (?) mark placeholder. ;Uncertain data values: Enter a question mark before the value. (e.g. ?MP -2 would mean I think the value is MP -2) ;typeMagic: Use to specify which type of magic a skill uses. Leave blank if no magic. :*holy, shade, earth, water, air, fire ;typeAttck: Use for a skill that delivers damage or makes the target vulnerable. (i) all magic attacks are ranged. (ii) Passive skills must be identified here. :*melee, trap, ranged, passive ;typeBenef: Use for a skill that delivers some benefit to the recipient. If the benefit is to your summoned creature then specify "self". :*self, others, toggle ;preSkill.JobName: Specify any prerequisite skill as a page link and skill level (Lv''N'') for "Job Name". Note: Capitalization is preserved but spaces are removed in "preSkill.JobName" field name. Important: Specify "none" if there is no prerequisite skill. :*none, Skill Name Lv''N'' }}| | name = The in-game name of this skill using correct capitalization. | icon = The icon for the skill. (use non-lossy format image files, e.g. png) | typeMagic = holy, shade, earth, water, air, fire | typeAttck = melee, trap, ranged, passive | typeBenef = self, others, toggle | MPmagn = MP ? i.e. cost per use at skill level 1 (0 if no cost) | MPpLvl = MP +? i.e. cost adjustment per skill level (0 if no adj.) | MPcard = MP -? i.e. cost adj. per skill card enchant level (0 if no adj.) | cast = ?s i.e. time to cast | cool = ?s i.e. cool down period | durn = ?s i.e. duration of effect/buff/debuff (s: seconds, min: minutes) | tick = ?s periodic interval for: DOT, HOT, upkeep per tick | rnge = range in virtual meters for: AOE skill | desc = free text - useful if change per skill level is not uniform | fx1desc = effect 1 description (use "increase by" or "reduce by" language) | fx1magn = ? effect 1 magnitude at skill level 1 (always positive - use "reduce by") | fx1pLvl = +? effect 1 change per subsequent skill level (0 if no change) | fx1card = +? effect 1 change per skill card enchant level (0 if no change) | fx2desc = | fx2magn = | fx2pLvl = | fx2card = |1lv = 1 |2lv = 2 |3lv = 3 |4lv = 4 |5lv = 5 |6lv = 6 |7lv = 7 |8lv = 8 |9lv = 9 |10lv = 10 |1jp = |2jp = |3jp = |4jp = |5jp = |6jp = |7jp = |8jp = |9jp = |10jp = |1mp = |2mp = |3mp = |4mp = |5mp = |6mp = |7mp = |8mp = |9mp = |10mp = |0fx1 = a suitable column heading string - loosely based on fx1desc |1fx1 = |2fx1 = |3fx1 = |4fx1 = |5fx1 = |6fx1 = |7fx1 = |8fx1 = |9fx1 = |10fx1 = |0fx2 = |1fx2 = |2fx2 = |3fx2 = |4fx2 = |5fx2 = |6fx2 = |7fx2 = |8fx2 = |9fx2 = |10fx2 = |preSkill.HolyWarrior = none, Skill Name LvN |1JLv.HolyWarrior = |2JLv.HolyWarrior = |3JLv.HolyWarrior = |4JLv.HolyWarrior = |5JLv.HolyWarrior = |6JLv.HolyWarrior = |7JLv.HolyWarrior = |8JLv.HolyWarrior = |9JLv.HolyWarrior = |10JLv.HolyWarrior = }} |} Usage There are currently four uniform presentations of skill data. Each one is implemented using a so-called skill presentation template. The presentation template name must be passed to this datarecord template as shown below. Some presentations expect/allow a second, unnamed, parameter. ;Skilltab: presents a compact table of quick reference information about the skill : |skilltab}} ;Cost and effect5: presents a larger and more detailed view of data for each skill level: JP and MP costs, cumulative magnitude of each effect, the prerequisite job level and any prerequisite skill which isusually different for each job. : |cost and effect}} :*''As a matter of coding expedience two similarly named templates exist for the above purpose.'' The above heavy-weight template is 29kb in size and is used only at the main page for a skill. ;Cost and effect5lw: Use the following light-weight (~6kB) version to pass a case-sensitive "Job Name" to the template. The optional 2nd parameter is expected to be the name of just one job and the table detail is then paired down to just that which is relevant to the named job. Used prolifically at the main page for a job. : |cost and effect6|Job Name}} ;Value: returns a specific value from the datarecord. That value is specified by name and is case sensitive. This is intended to be used in an article when the author wants to refer to the current value and does not want to be burdened with keeping that value updated or corrected. :This AOE skill affects enemies within |Value|5range}} virtual meters of the target. link title link title